(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include two display panels having electric field generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy interposed between the two display panels. In operation, the liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and adjusts the intensity of the electric field to adjust transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer to thereby obtain a desired image.
A liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal panel displaying an image, a printed circuit board (PCB) supplying image signals to the liquid crystal panel, and a backlight assembly supplying light to the liquid crystal panel.
When foreign particles are included on the liquid crystal panel displaying the image, a cleaning solution may be used to remove the foreign particles. When cleaning the liquid crystal panel, the cleaning solution may seep into the printed circuit board (PCB) such that corrosion of the printed circuit board (PCB) may occur.